Theed
Theed ist die Hauptstadt des Planeten Naboo im Mittleren Rand der Galaxis, die vom Volk der Naboo erbaut und bewohnt wurde. Hier befinden sich neben dem Regierungssitz des amtierenden Königs oder der Königin auch zahlreiche kulturelle Zentren sowie ein wichtiger Raumhafen. Diese Stadt ist zudem bekannt für ihre Architektur, die dem charakteristischen Baustil der Naboo folgt. Beschreibung Lage Die Stadt Theed liegt strategisch günstig am sogenannten Klippenrand, der die großen Grasebenen von den tiefer liegenden Regionen trennt. Das Wasser des Flusses Solleu ergießt sich an dieser Stelle nach zahllosen Mäandern auf den Ebenen in mehreren gewaltigen Wasserfällen in die Tiefe, von welchen der Virdugo-Fall der bekannteste und größte ist. Im gesamten Stadtgebiet findet man Kanäle, die von den Einwohnern in kleinen Booten befahren und an vielen Stellen von flachen, verzierten Brücken überspannt werden. Unterhalb der bebauten Flächen durchzieht ein altes Netz aus versteckten Höhlen und geheimen Gängen das Gestein, die jedoch im Laufe der Zeit zu großen Teilen verfallen sind, nachdem sie nicht mehr von den Naboo genutzt wurden. Stadtbild miniatur|links|Eine Zeichnung der Stadt. Das Stadtbild ist einerseits geprägt durch die natürlichen Gewässer und Gärten, besonders aber durch die unverwechselbare Architektur, für die Theed so berühmt ist. Zahllose grüne Kuppeldächer in allen Größen und Formen stehen dicht beieinander, ohne dabei aufgehäuft zu wirken. Ab und zu wird das einheitliche Grün durch rötliche Giebeldächer etwas aufgelockert. Die Fassaden der kleinen Häuser und Palazzi sind in Sand- und Ockerfarben gehalten, und zeigen oft im unteren Teil schwungvolle, schattenspendende Arkaden, die die Straßen säumen. Durch den Umstand, dass kaum ein Gebäude die Höhe von drei Stockwerken überschreitet, ergibt sich ein äußerst harmonischer Anblick, wie er in Welten mit modernen Hochhäusern und Industrietürmen nicht denkbar wäre. Nur besondere Bauwerke wie der Palast, der Hangarkomplex oder die Universität stechen daraus hervor, was den Gesamteindruck jedoch nicht stört. miniatur|Theed bei Nacht. Theed ist eine gewachsene Stadt ohne geometrische Straßenzüge oder fest geplante Wohnblocks, und dennoch kein bisschen chaotisch. Die Stadtbezirke sind den Wasserläufen angepasst, und gebaut wurde nur dort, wo es möglich war, ohne die Natur oder das Stadtbild zu schädigen. Überall, wo sich kein Gebäude befindet, finden sich große Bäume, die Innenhöfe beschatten und Straßen säumen, sowie kleine Gärten und Parks, die zum Ausruhen einladen. Die ältesten Gebäude der Stadt finden sich nahe der Klippe, deren Rand aus statischen Gründen mit Spannfeldgeneratoren verstärkt wird. Von dort aus breitete sich die Stadt weiter aus, und viele Herrscher und Staatmänner gaben ihren persönlichen Beitrag in Form eines Bauwerks oder eines Monuments dazu. Einwohner Die Bewohner Theeds sind die Nachfahren von Siedlern, die sich nach einer Revolution auf ihrer Heimatwelt nach Naboo flüchteten. Sie sind, wie auch alle anderen Naboo, friedliebend, harmoniebestrebt, traditionsbewusst und ihren Werten treu. Besonders hohes Ansehen genießen bei ihnen Gelehrte, Architekten und Künstler, von denen so viele die Stadt bereichert und zu dem gemacht haben, was sie ist. Überall in der Stadt trifft man auf freundliche und ausgeglichene Menschen, die ihr Leben im prächtigen Theed in vollen Zügen genießen. Inmitten der friedlichen und sicheren Welt von Naboo führten die Einwohner der Stadt lange Zeit ein sorgenfreies und angenehmes Leben, das sie der Kultur und der Bildung widmeten. Mit der Blockade von Naboo jedoch ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch die Bevölkerung, denn zum ersten Mal mussten die Bewohner Theeds erfahren, was es heißt, seine Lebensweise und seine Heimat verteidigen zu müssen. Besonderheiten Obwohl die Stadt an sich schon eine Sehenswürdigkeit ist, gibt es doch ein paar Dinge die sich durch ihre Schönheit oder ihre besondere Bedeutung auszeichnen: Königlicher Palast miniatur|Der Palast von Theed. Zu diesen zählt zunächst der Königliche Palast, von dem aus die Monarchen von Naboo seit Jahrhunderten den Planeten regieren. Er ist das größte zivile Gebäude in der Stadt und steht am äußersten Punkt der Klippe, wodurch sich eine atemberaubende Aussicht bietet. Erbaut im klassischen Naboo-Stil, wurden dem Hauptgebäude von den verschiedenen Herrschern traditionell je eine weitere Kuppel oder ein Turm hinzugefügt, sodass es mittlerweile über ein Dutzend sind. Im Laufe der Zeit bekamen einige davon besondere Funktionen zugeteilt. So wird der äußerste, der auf einer vorragenden Felsspitze erbaut wurde, als Wachturm verwendet, da man von dort beste die Sicht auf alles hat, was sich unterhalb der Klippe bewegt. Staatsgäste und Würdenträger von anderen Welten werden in einem relativ kleinen, eckigen Turm untergebracht, der einen herrlichen Blick auf die größten Wasserfälle der Stadt bietet. Hangarkomplex miniatur|links|Das Innere des Hangars. Das zweitauffälligste Gebäude ist zugleich dasjenige, das vielleicht am wenigsten dem Harmoniebewusstsein der Naboo entspricht. Der Hangarkomplex, der zwischen dem Virdugo-Fall und dem Palast liegt, ist zwar im traditionellen Architekturstil erbaut, jedoch ist es erstens zum Großteil ein Militärgebäude, und zweitens beherbergt er eine hochmoderne Industrieanlage, die die abgelegene, bewährte Plasma-Versorgungsmine überflüssig machte. Im Inneren des gewaltigen Gebäudes findet man auf Seiten des Virdugo-Falls den Hangar der Königlichen Fliegerstaffel, sowie das Ausbildungszentrum für die dort beschäftigten Piloten. Im großen Hangar sind die Naboo N-1 Sternjäger der königlichen Staffel zu beiden Seiten auf drei Etagen übereinander mit der Heckspitze in der Wand verankert, wobei sie für den Einsatz aufgeladen werden. Im dazugehörigen Untergeschoss sind fleißige Mechaniker am Werk, die den königlichen Bestand an Raumschiffen sowie die Sternjäger ständig im Bestzustand halten. Die für die Flugleitkontrollen und die Kommunikation unerlässlichen Systeme sind unauffällig unter einer gepanzerten Kuppel auf dem Dach des Hangars untergebracht, wo auch die Fluglotsen arbeiten. Rechts des großen Ein- und Ausflugtores befindet sich ein großes Durchgangstor zur Plasma- und Energiegewinnungsanlage, die kurze Zeit vor der Blockade von Naboo unter der Schirmherrschaft Senator Palpatines errichtet worden war. In einem riesigen Vorraum stehen zahlreiche bis zur Decke reichende, weißlich leuchtende Röhren, in denen das energiereiche, natürliche Plasma aus dem Planeteninneren beschleunigt und zu einer Reinigungsanlage geleitet wird. Nachdem es den Hauptaktivator passiert hat, der sich an die Beschleunigerröhrenhalle anschließt, wird es in das Energieversorgungsnetz eingespeist und zum Teil als Reserve oder zum Export gespeichert. Nach anfänglichen Zweifeln an dem Projekt zeigt die Bevölkerung nach dem Bau doch deutliches Interesse, und es werden sogar Führungen durch die Anlage angeboten. Dieser Komplex war zudem 32 VSY Schauplatz des Lichtschwertkampfes zwischen Darth Maul und den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Die sechs Lasertore, die Obi-Wan Kenobi daran hinderten, seinem Meister zur Hilfe zu kommen, liegen zwischen der Beschleunigerröhrenhalle und dem scheinbar bodenlosen Reaktorkernschacht, und sollen verhindern, dass gefährliche Energiestöße nach außen dringen. Raumhafen miniatur|Der Raumhafen der Stadt. Nähert man sich der Stadt von unterhalb der Klippe, fällt einem sofort ein langgezogenes, graues Bauwerk auf, das sich unterhalb der Klippe entlangzieht. Was gegenüber der ansonsten wunderschönen Architektur der Stadt wie eine Bausünde anmuten mag, ist der Raumhafen von Theed. Fast sämtlicher Verkehr, sei es für Import- und Exportgüter oder Passagiere wird über dieses Gelände abgewickelt, von dem aus Verbindungswege nach oben zum eigentlichen Stadtgebiet führen. Entlang der Oberkante des Raumhafengebäudes befinden sich zahlreiche Ausleger, an denen Stückfracht und Passagiere die Schiffe verlassen oder an Bord gebracht werden. Riesige Tankdroiden versorgen die gelandeten Schiffe mit neuem Treibstoff, während sich ähnlich große Frachtladedroiden Container und andere schwere oder sperrige Güter kümmern. eine kleine Schutzstaffel aus N-1 Jägern steht ebenso bereit wie eine Reihe von Luftbussen, die zwischen der Stadt und dem Hafen pendeln. Als Padmé zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker 22 VSY nach Naboo reisten, landeten sie ebenfalls an diesem Raumhafen, und nahmen einen Luftbus, um zum Treffen mit der Königin zu gelangen. Begräbnistempel Am Rande der Stadt liegt am Ufer eines Soleu-Seitenarmes ein kleiner, offen gebauter Rundtempel. Eine Steinplatte, die von Meisterhand verziert wurde, bildet das Herz des Hauptraumes, ringsherum sind in der gewölbten Wand großzügige Fensteröffnungen ausgespart, die einen weiten Rundumblick erlauben, direkt darüber befindet sich eine runde Öffnung in der Decke. Eine kleine, unscheinbare Brücke verbindet den Tempel mit dem Livet-Turm auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, in dem ein symbolisches ewiges Feuer brennt. Nach alter Tradition werden Verstorbene im Begräbnistempel verbrannt, die Asche wird hinüber zum Livet-Turm gebracht, bevor man sie in den Fluss streut, und sie einen Wasserfall hinunterstürzt. Auch der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn wurde hier nach seinem Tod im Kampf gegen Darth Maul eingeäschert. Palace Plaza miniatur|Der Palace Plaza während der Siegesfeier. Im Stadtzentrum von Theed stehen zwei große Triumphbögen in einer Linie mit dem Eingang des Palastes, dazwischen befindet sich ein länglicher freier Platz. Derartige Freiflächen sind selten in der Stadt, weshalb sich hier fast die einzige Möglichkeit für großangelegte Zeremonien und Paraden bietet. Nach der Schlacht von Naboo fand auf diesem Platz die gemeinsame Sieges- und Friedensfeier der Naboo und der einheimischen Gungans statt, ein wichtiger Schritt zu mehr gegenseitiger Akzeptanz. Auch nach dem Fall des Imperators wurde hier gefeiert, wie auf unzähligen anderen Welten ebenfalls. Broadberry-Aue Wer im ohnehin schon beschaulichen Theed ein besonders ruhiges Plätzchen sucht, wird auf der Broadberry-Aue sicher fündig. Dieser kleine, dreieckige Park liegt an einer Flussgabelung rechts des Hangarkomplexes direkt vor der Klippe. Mit den rauschenden Wasserfällen zu beiden Seiten und dem atemberaubenden Blick auf die Landschaft unterhalb lädt dieser Platz zum Ausruhen und gemeinsamen Entspannen im Schatten der niedrigen Bäume ein. Die Aue ist nur mit dem Boot erreichbar und es gibt nur eine einzige Anlegestelle, sodass sie nie überfüllt ist. Bedeutung Da die Naboo in vielen kleinen Siedlungen über den ganzen Planeten verteilt leben, sticht Theed deutlich durch seine Größe hervor. Schon alleine durch den Regierungssitz der Monarchen ist die Stadt prädestiniert für die Funktion als Hauptstadt, doch auch Kultur, Bildung und Kunst haben hier ihr unbestrittenes Zentrum. Der Königliche Palast, das Hauptquartier der Königlichen Sicherheitstruppen, Museen, Bibliotheken und eine Universität finden sich in dieser Stadt, und tragen zu ihrer besonderen Bedeutung bei. Die Stadt ist außerdem ein wichtiges Handelszentrum, sowohl was Import und Export, aber auch was den Handel mit den Gungans betrifft. Zwar glaubten viele Bewohner Theeds genau wie ihre übrigen Landsleute bis zur Blockade von Naboo, nichts mit den angeblich so primitiven Ureinwohnern zu tun zu haben, in der Tat jedoch findet in den Randbezirken von Theed ein reger gegenseitiger Handel statt, der für beide Seiten lebenswichtig ist. Theed ist mit seinen idealistischen Bewohnern und seiner unvergleichlichen Architektur zudem ein Aushängeschild für die Kultur und die Lebensweise der Naboo geworden. Geschichte Nach der Gründung durch menschliche Siedler im 9. Jahrhundert VSY wuchs Theed stetig und wurde dabei von den besten Architekten und Städteplanern gestaltet. Die Stadt wurde reich, und in der Bevölkerung bildete sich eine Oberschicht heraus, die sich besonders der Bildung und den Künsten verschrieb und so maßgeblich für Theeds Ruf war. Durch lange Friedensperioden verwöhnt, traf die Invasion durch die Handelsföderation 32 VSY die Stadt buchstäblich aus heiterem Himmel. Die Landungsschiffe der Handelsföderation wurden schon früh entdeckt, doch Königin Amidala befahl, keinen Widerstand zu leisten, und hoffte auf friedliche Verhandlungen. Zwei Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn und sein Schüler Obi-Wan Kenobi, kamen ihr zur Hilfe, als sie gefangen genommen und abgeführt wurde. Mit deren Hilfe und der ihrer Leibgarde konnte der Hangar zurückerobert werden, was der Königin die Flucht ermöglichte. Nachdem Amidala den Galaktischen Senat von der Invasion berichtet hatte, dieser jedoch tatenlos blieb, kehrte sie zurück, und nahm es mithilfe der einheimischen Gungans selbst mit den Besatzern auf. Das Tunnelsystem unter der Stadt und zahlreiche verborgene Durchgänge zum Palast erlaubten es, bis zum Thronsaal vorzudringen. Bei der Rückkehr des kleinen Ausreißertrupps stellte sich ihnen im Hangar Darth Maul entgegen, der Schüler des geheimnisvollen Darth Sidious. Die beiden Jedi nahmen den Kampf gegen ihn auf, während die Königin mit ihren Soldaten weiter zum Palast vordrang. Der Sith war mit seinem Doppelschwert ein gefährlicher Gegner, und lockte sie während des Kampfes immer tiefer in die Generatorenanlagen. Dabei wurden Obi-Wan, der nach einem Sturz zurückgeblieben war, durch die Lasertore vor dem Generatorenschacht von seinem Meister getrennt, der weiterhin mit Maul kämpfte. Als er schließlich besiegt wurde und tödlich verletzt am Rande des Schachts liegen blieb, konnte sein Schüler nur tatenlos zusehen. Um ein Haar wäre auch er dem Sith zum Opfer gefallen, der ihn in den Schacht stieß, doch er konnte sich gerade noch festhalten. Obi-Wan nahm schließlich all seine Kraft zusammen, sprang zurück nach oben und tötete Maul mit dem Schwert seines sterbenden Meisters, da er sein eigenes verloren hatte. Mit seinen letzten Atemzügen rang Qui-Gon Jinn seinem Schüler das Versprechen ab, Anakin Skywalker, den Auserwählten, zum Jedi auszubilden - ein schicksalhaftes Versprechen. Der Königin gelang es, die Anführer der Handelsföderation im Thronsaal zu stellen und zu verhaften. Die Droidenarmee war in der Zwischenzeit durch die Zerstörung des Droiden-Kontrollschiffs deaktiviert worden, die Invasion war damit beendet. miniatur|Der neu errichtete Palasthof. Die Stadt war während der Invasion an vielen Stellen durch Panzer beschädigt worden, und auch die Bevölkerung hatte stark gelitten. Man hatte sämtliche Einwohner Theeds in ein Gefangenenlager außerhalb der Stadt verfrachtet, wo sie unter unzumutbaren Bedingungen ausharren mussten. Dies und die Tatsache, dass sie vom Senat allein gelassen worden waren, brannte sich in das Bewusstsein der Naboo ein. In Theed wurde schon bald mit Reparatur und Umbaumaßnahmen begonnen, wobei unter anderem auch ein neuer, prächtiger Palasthof entstand, in einem Viertel, das besonders stark beschädigt war und aufgegeben wurde. Unterhalb der Klippe richtete man zudem einen neuen Raumhafen ein, der wie viele andere Projekte mit Reparationszahlungen finanziert worden war. Nachdem 22 VSY auf Padmé, die inzwischen Senatorin war, während der Separatisten-Krise auf Coruscant zwei Anschläge verübt worden waren, sollte sie zu ihrer Sicherheit zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker, der inzwischen ein Padawan geworden war, zurück nach Naboo reisen. Nur widerstrebend stimmte sie zu, da sie so eine wichtige Abstimmung verpasste. Sie reisten zusammen als Flüchtlinge getarnt mit der Jendirian Valley nach Theed, und trafen sich dort zu einer Besprechung mit Königin Jamillia und ihren Beratern. Amidala schlug dabei vor, sich im abgelegenen Hinterland zu verstecken, womit sich die Königin einverstanden erklärte. Anakin und Padmé brachen daraufhin nach Varykino auf. miniatur|links|Die Einwohner Theeds trauern um Padmé. Während der Klonkriege blieb Naboo weitestgehend unbehelligt, doch schon bereits während der unruhigen Zeiten nach der Invasion wurden auf dem ganzen Planeten, und vor Allem auch in der Hauptstadt, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt. Neue Abwehranlagen wurden in Kooperation mit den Gungans installiert, die nicht nur die Stadt selbst gegen Bombardements schützen, sondern auch das Landen von Invasionstruppen verhindern sollte, denn der Schock saß tief. Nachdem die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme schließlich geschlagen war, entschloss sich die Regierung von Naboo unter Königin Jamillia zusammen mit neun weiteren Planeten, Flüchtlinge, die im Laufe der Konflikte ihre Heimat verloren hatten, auf ihren eigenen Welten aufzunehmen. Als Padmé Naberrie dann 19 VSY bei der Entbindung ihrer Zwillinge auf Polis Massa starb, wurde sie an Bord der Tantive IV zurück in ihre Heimat gebracht. Dort fand zu Ehren der ehemaligen Königin, Senatorin und verehrten Heimatbeschützerin eine gewaltige aber dennoch dezente Trauerzeremonie statt. Tausende von Menschen säumten in stiller Anteilnahme die Straßen, als ihr Leichnam zum Begräbnistempel gebracht wurde, darunter auch einige Gungans, wie ihr Senatsvertreter Jar Jar Binks und der Gungan-Anführer Boss Nass, aber auch Senatoren wie Bail Prestor Organa oder Mon Mothma, beides spätere Gründer der Rebellen-Allianz. Derweil hatte der ausgerechnet aus Theed stammende Palpatine die Macht in der Republik übernommen und sich zum Imperator aufgeschwungen, und Naboo wurde, wie so viele andere Welten, vom Imperium unterworfen, somit gelangte auch Theed unter imperiale Herrschaft. Umso größer war die Freude der Bewohner, als 4 NSY mit dem Tod des Imperators dieser Albtraum ein Ende fand, was sie ausgelassen feierten. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Eine Konzeptzeichnung der Stadt. *George Lucas hatte gleich zu Beginn eine klare Vorstellung vom Aussehen der Stadt und ihrer Architektur. Es sollte eine Anlehnung an Venedig werden, etwas mit einem unvergleichlichen Stil, der verschiedene Elemente miteinander verbindet. So trafen sich bei der Entwicklung verschiedene Einflüsse aus Italien, der Türkei und aus Marokko und formten das beeindruckende Theed, wie es später im Film zu sehen ist. *Während man sich für den Palast einen echten Drehort suchte, nämlich den Reggia-Palast im italienischen Caserta, wurde Theed selbst, samt dem Hangar, fast ausschließlich mithilfe im Studio gebauter Kulissen und Computermodellen geschaffen. Quellen * * * * *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' * en:Theed es:Theed fi:Theed fr:Theed fy:Theed hu:Theed it:Theed ja:シード nl:Theed pl:Theed pt:Theed ru:Тид Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Hauptstädte Kategorie:Städte auf Naboo Kategorie:Legends